listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of characters in the Friday series
The following are major and minor characters who appeared in Friday, Next Friday and Friday After Next. B Baby Joker Baby Joker (played by Rolando Molino Baby D' Baby D (played by The Lady of Rage) Betty Jones Betty Jones (played by Anna Maria Horsford) is Craig and Dana's mother. Her job is unknown, but she may be working as a receptionist. She arrives home at 19:45pm (7:45pm) as seen in the film. Betty Jones appears in Friday and its third film Friday After Next. Booster Pat Booster Pat (played by Erica Vittina Phillips) Broadway Bill Broadway Bill (played by Chris Williams) C China China (played by Terri J. Vaughn) Craig Jones Craig Jones (played by Ice Cube) is a fictional character from all three of the Friday movies, in which he is the main protagonist. He is created and portrayed by Ice Cube, who is also the screenwriter and producer of the series. Craig and his father William "Willie" Jones (John Witherspoon) are the only characters that have appeared in all three films. Cookie Cookie (played by Sommore) is sugar's younger sister elroy say's thats how us players roll up on muthafuckas Cinnamon Cinnamon (played by Trina McGee) D Day-Day Jones Day-Day Jones is a fictional character in the films Next Friday and Friday After Next. He is portrayed by Mike Epps. Day-Day first appears in Next Friday when his cousin Craig (Ice Cube) comes to live with him and his sex-crazed father (Don 'D.C.' Curry) in their mansion in Rancho Cucamonga, California. Dana Jones Dana Jones (played by Regina King) is Craig's sister, and the daughter of William and Betty Jones. Dana is Debbie's best friend, she works at a local beauty parlor. She only appears in the first movie and is mentioned on Next Friday when her father, Willy Jones, comically tells Craig that his sister had moved out and it was time for him to move out too to lead the way for them to walk around the house 'butt naked'. Deebo/Debo Deebo (spelled Debo in Next Friday) (played by Tom Lister, Jr.) is a character who appears in Friday and its sequel, Next Friday. Deebo is the main bully of the first two films. Debbie Debbie (played by Nia Long) is a friend of Craig's sister, Dana Jones. Debbie has a sister named Felisha who is unemployed and dresses as a tramp. Debbie has a relationship with Craig, after Smokey asks to find a girlfriend for him, she finds him an unattractive lady called Rita. She only appears in the first film. Donna Donna (played by K.D. Aubert) is Craig's love interest and Money Mike's prostitute in Friday After Next. She has sexual relations with Craig at the end of Friday After Next. Damon Damon (played by Terry Crews) is a character in Friday After Next. Damon is a muscular, homosexual man who just got out of prison. He claims to known Craig and Day Day when they were younger twelve years ago before his arrest, but when his mother tells him that they don't have the rent money he gets angry, so his relationship is questionable. At first he threatens to rape them if they don't give his apartment manager mom the rent money on time, but later he attends Craig and Day-Day's "rent party" not even threatening them at all. He attempted to rape Money Mike in Craig's bathroom at the party. Money Mike uses pliers he found behind the toilet to squeeze his testicles. He chases Money Mike and is said to eternally chase him at the end of the movie. D'Wana D'Wana (played by Tamala Jones) is Day-Day's pregnant ex-girlfriend. Her first and only appearance was in Next Friday. She angrily harasses Day-Day about "Quitting her" while she was pregnant almost every time she appears. Going as far as getting her little (but physically bigger) sister to make Day-Day get back together with her. E Elroy Jones Uncle Elroy Jones (played by Don 'D.C.' Curry) is Day-Day's father, Craig's uncle, and Willie Jones brother who was introduced in Next Friday. Uncle Elroy is a wealthy person who resides in Rancho Cucamonga, California. He and his son, Day-Day, had eventually won the lottery. Since his wife's death, he has become something of a sex hound and started dating Sugar and later dumped her for her sister Cookie in the third film. Elroy was first mentioned (although not by name) in Friday when Willie has a talk with Craig after learning that he has a gun in his room and tells him that his uncle had a gun too. This was referenced in Next Friday, when Elroy brings his gun (albeit with two bullets) as he, Craig and Willie plan to rescue Day-Day and Roach from the Joker brothers, with Willie stating that he never changed. He and Willie operate a BBQ restaurant together in a strip mall. Ezal Ezal (played by Anthony Johnson) is a poor African-American individual who lives in Los Angeles who is known to be the city crack head and scrapes up 2 dollars every day just to buy himself a 40. Ezal is first seen when Smokey arrives at the store to pick-up cigarettes for his mother, Ezal then fakes falling on the floor and demands money of the sweeper of the store, he then demands to give $10 or $12 or $150,000 of the sweeper, but tells Ezal to "get out". He takes Deebo's shoes at the end of Friday, and hands him the knife Deebo gave him to hold while he fights Craig, announcing "I steal, I don't kill" F Felicia/Felisha Felicia (or Felisha) (played by Angela Means) is the sister of Debbie, and girlfriend of Deebo. Felicia is a dirty,trampy girl, who asks everyday to Smokey and Craig to borrow some of their belongings but they refuse to let her do so. She is later seen towards the end, sleeping with Deebo, but Deebo finds someone has gone through his pants so he punches Felicia instantly. She is seen at the end of the film. Prior to that, Smokey stops by to visit Debbie and she informs him that Felisha/Felicia is inside with Deebo (whose bike is outside). Smokey is shocked and yells "Felisha's fuckin' Deebo too?!" H Hector Hector (played by Demetrius Navarro) is a Mexican drug dealer who appears in Friday. He is know for driving dangerously fast in his lowrider (almost hitting Pastor Clever at one point) and talking fellow dealer Smokey into smoking a joint with him and his nameless friend one night, only for him to realize that it is angel dust. Smokey immediately trips out and goes into a hysterical state, running down the neighborhood in his wife-beater and underwear while Hector and his friend follow him in his lowrider, laughing. As seen in the first film, smokey has gained a pure hatred for Hector but reluctantly sells weed to him to pay off his debt with Big Worm. J Jay Sedrich Jay Sedrich (played by Shane Conrad) Joann Joann (played by Jasmine Tucker) is Smokey's obese mother. Joann is only seen in the beginning and at the end of Friday. She is seen when Smokey goes back to his home to smoke the "weed", while there Smokey refers to his mother that she's "Always talking shit". She is seen at the end when the neighbours hear the machine guns shooting at Smokey and Craig. Joi Joi (played by Paula Jai Parker) is Craig's girlfriend (now ex-girlfriend), who always mistakenly thinks that Craig is cheating on her whenever a lady is near Craig, such as Debbie and Felisha. Joi only appears in the first film. Ironically, she is shown in bed with an unnamed man while on the phone with Craig. Joker Joker (played by Jacob Vargas) is a Mexican gangster who is the antagonist of Next Friday. He is said to be related to Hector from the first film. K Karla Joker Karla Joker (played by Lisa Rodríguez) is The Joker's sister who was a brief love interest for Craig. L Little "Lil'" Joker Little "Lil'" Joker (played by Lobo Sebastian) His Mexican family is said to be of Aztec origins. Lollipop Lollipop (played by Nikki Davis) M Mrs. Ho-Kym Mrs. Ho-Kym (played by Amy Hill) is the Korean neighbor of Uncle Elroy and Day-Day in Next Friday. She is known for speaking in gangsta jargon when greeting Craig and Day-Day and being aware of the Joker brothers drug shipping activities, much to Day-Day's early disbelief. Mr. and Mrs. Parker Mr. Parker (played by Tony Cox) and Mrs. Parker (played by Kathleen Bradley) are a married African-American couple who are friends of the Jones family. They live across the street of the Jones. A pastor named, Pastor Clever sleeps with Mr. Parker's wife, Mrs. Parker, and is caught sleeping with her. He throws a brick on the back of the pastor's car. He is seen once more towards the end of the movie pounding Smokey after Craig beats up neighborhood bully, Deebo. Mrs. Pearly Mrs. Pearly (played by Bebe Drake) is the mean apartment manager in the third film who at first threaten to evict both Craig and Day-Day, the tenants and roommates in the apartment building, unless they didn't have the rent money by midnight, which was stolen, instead she decides to send her gay, prison-bound son Damon after them. She also harbors a sexual attraction to Craig's father, who she tried to seduce and rape when he came to her apartment to find the bathroom. Craig's father is pulled on the couch on top of Ms. Pearly who asks him to have intercourse with her but Craig's mother was already aware of this and proceeds to attack Mrs. Pearly by graping her hair. Money Mike Money Mike (played by Katt Williams) is a pimp who dresses in stereotypical pimp clothing and owns "Pimps and Ho's", a clothing store made for pimps and hookers. He is on very good terms with Craig and Day Day as he helps them hide from the sons of the angry carolers Day Day annoys. After they save his store from being robbed he brings out a razor and almost cuts the robbers with it, until Craig and Day Day stop him from doing so. He is almost raped by Damon, but uses a pair of pliers to squeeze Damon's testicles. He is being chased by Damon at the end of Friday After Next. Moly Moly (played by Maz Jobrani) owns the strip mall where Craig and Day-Day work as security officers, along with "Holy Moly Donuts", an extremely disgusting and fly infested restaurant that has 2 cops in it always. Moly is beat up by the sons of the carolers who Craig and (mainly) Day-Day bother. He fires Craig and Day-Day, and is later seen being chased by a member of the Department of Health. Mo' Wet Mo' Wet (played by Crystal Mattison) O Officer Dix & Officer Hole Officer Dix (played by Reggie Gaskins) and Officer Hole (played by Joel McKinnon Miller) are two inept police officers who appears frequently in Friday After Next. They respond to Craig call about the burglary but seem to put little effort in finding the culprit. They confiscated marijuana from Craig and Day-Day and spend their whole day either smoking it or eating at the donut shop at the same donut shop in the strip mall. P Pastor Clever Pastor Clever (played by late comedian Bernie Mac) is a pastor of the local baptist church. He comes and visits Smokey and Craig, but they both show him Mrs. Parker watering her grass, the pastor then heads over to Mrs. Parker and asks her if they can talk in her house. They end up sleeping together. Mr. Parker finds him sleeping with his wife, and kicks out to his car, he manages to throw a brick at his back window. The pastor drives off never to be seen again. Pinky Pinky (played by Clifton Powell) is Day-Day and Roach's boss in Next Friday. Pinky fires Day-Day after he gets into a fight with Craig after mistaking him for a robber. He also appears at Craig and Day-Day's Party in Friday After Next. CW (Pinky Chauffeur) CW (Pinky Chauffeur) (played by Keebo) R Red Red (played by DJ Pooh) is an animal control officer. He only appears in the first film. Red lets Deebo borrow his bike and when he tries to retrieve it, Deebo magnificently punches Red in the eye and he and his father leave the site. He later meets with Smokey and Craig when they are sitting on Craig's porch talking. When Deebo arrives, they try to hide all of their valuables so that Deebo won't steal them. Deebo sees Red's chain that his grandmother gave to him and takes it but Red and the others are too scared to retake it. At the end of the film, Red punches Deebo (while Deebo is dazed from his fight with Craig) and manages to retrieve his chain. Roach Roach (played by Justin Pierce), was a new friend of Craig's and a co-worker of Day-Day. He became the third accomplice to Craig in Next Friday. Roach does not appear in Friday After Next as his portrayer committed suicide. Rita Rita (played by Yvette Wilson) is an obese African-American who is a friend of Debbie. Debbie hooks Smokey up where she tells him about her friend called Rita saying that she looks like "Janet Jackson". When she arrives at Craig's home, she comes out looking (to Smokey) like "Freddie Jackson" instead of "Janet Jackson". Smokey informs Rita to never ever come by his home ever again, and if she fails to comply Smokey will never want to talk to her again. S Smokey Smokey (played by Chris Tucker) is one of the main characters in Friday along with Craig. He is known to be the neighborhood drug dealer/user and Craig's best friend. Stanley Stanley (played by Ronn Riser) is a partially rich businessman who lives on the same street of "The Jones Family" and is a friend of the family. He appears in the first two films. Suga Suga (played by Kym Whitley) is Uncle Elroy's girlfriend in Next Friday. When Craig visits, she seems to have a slight crush on him. She only makes one appearance in the trilogy. It is revealed that Elroy broke up with Suga in Friday After Next. Santa Claus Santa Claus (played by Rickey Smiley) Santa Claus is actually a robber who breaks into homes and steals items around Christmas. In Friday After Next, he steals a radio filled with rent money, a sandwich, baby pictures, and CDs from Craig and Day-Day, among other stolen items. At the end of Friday After Next, he is hit by a car and strapped onto a Santa's sleigh ornament. Shooter Shooter (played by WC) Sister Sarah Sister Sarah (played by Starletta DuPois) Sister Faye Sister Faye (played by Frances Gray) T Tyrone Tyrone (played by Sticky Fingaz) He is Deebo's younger brother and he appears in Next Friday, when the pair, shackled together, escape from prison to get revenge on Craig. Tasha Tasha (played by Angela Bowie) U W William "Willie" Jones William "Willie" Jones (played by John Witherspoon) is Craig and Dana's father. He works as a dog catcher, but in the third film, he quits his jobs and operates a restaurant with his brother Elroy. He appears to be very hard on Craig because of his slacker nature, but he does love him as he shows him to fend for himself without using a gun. He also has a sibling rivalry with his brother Elroy, who he laments as ungrateful and receiving the most affection from the family than he ever had. He is further enraged that Elroy had won the lottery. A common running gag in the film series is that Willie has an irritable bowl disorder that causes him to run into the bathroom at the most unfortunate times. He is known for coining the phrase "Don't nobody go into the bathroom for about 35-45 minutes". Jones appears in all Friday films. References Category:Fictional characters from California Friday